1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display substrate, a method of manufacturing the same and a display apparatus having the same, and more particularly, a display substrate for displaying an image, a method of manufacturing the same and a display apparatus having the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device which is a display device for displaying images includes a display substrate, a counter substrate disposed opposite the display substrate, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the two substrates.
Generally, a display substrate includes gate wirings, data wirings, storage wirings, thin film transistors and pixel electrodes that are formed on the transparent substrate to drive a plurality of pixels independently. The counter substrate includes a color filter layer having red, green and blue color filters, a black matrix disposed on the boundary portion of the color filters, and a common electrode opposite the pixel electrode.
Recently, a structure that can prevent light leakage and increase the aperture ratio by making a part of the storage wiring that is formed with the gate wiring overlap the data wiring has been introduced.
However, a display substrate having such a structure can not increase the aperture ratio sufficiently and has a problem because of a longitudinal spot generated by a parasitic capacitance between the pixel electrodes and the data wirings.